oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Oscar and the Oscar-Bots
Oscar and the Oscarbots is the A-plot of the 7th episode of Odd Squad. Synopsis When five of Oscar’s Oscarbots (robots made in his own image) become lost in town, Olive and Otto must help him find them. Olive's Random Slide This...is my toothbrush. Learning Goal Numbers and Counting: reading, writing and representing numbers Plot Olive and Otto are on a case where a woman’s bathroom opens into a desert. Olive takes the tubes into the desert, and uses a gadget to destroy the portal, leaving a bathroom. When Otto goes to leave, the woman’s door is opening into a black hole, which Otto says they can’t fix. Back at headquarters, Otto notices that tube operator O’Scarlett has a donut, and when O’Scarlett tells them about the donut room, Otto and Olive immediately go there. Oscar arrives, right before Otto can get a donut, and drags them away. He waits until everyone leaves headquarters, and explains that Ms. O asked him to build a top secret machine. Since it was top secret, he couldn’t ask any other humans for help, so he made 25 clone-like Oscarbots, who he calls out. He explains that each Oscarbot has a special job- number One does the first part, number Two does the second, and so on. Though the machine did work, when they went to the movies to celebrate, some of them were missing! If Ms. O’s machine doesn’t work, Ms. O had said, she would never forgive him. Oscar is worried that he’ll be kicked off the Squad, and asks them for help in finding the Oscarbots. Olive lines up the Oscarbots under their numbers, so that she can know which ones are missing. They find that the missing Oscarbots are 4, 8, 10, 24, and 25. Ms. O calls from martial arts practice and tells Oscar that she’s coming back soon. Oscar panics, but Olive has an idea. All the Oscarbots love their numbers, so they should look for places that have 4, 8, 10, 24, or 25 of something. They head to Polly Graph’s hot chocolate stand, where she has a sale- a cup for a quarter, or 25 cents. They catch 25, and then see Oscarbot 10, in a plane, making the number 10 in smoke. They next go to the Club 24 downtown, where they catch 24. But when they return to headquarters, Oscar receives another call from Ms. O, who is about to come back to headquarters, although a bear outside of the dojo has delayed her for thirty seconds. Oscar says that he hopes 4 and 8 will be happy together, and explains that they’re best friends, and do everything together. Otto notes that this means they’ll be at a 12 place- such as 12 donuts. They go to the donut room and find 4 and 8. When they return, Ms. O arrives, and Oscar activates the machine. The machine creates a juice box- the perfect juice box. Otto is angry that they went to all that work for juice, but is immediately distracted when Olive takes him to the cake room. Trivia * TBA Gallery P02w3glk-1-.jpg 1ecbd3d1afb5a154e70ce2788e110037-1-.jpg Missing20Oscarbots.jpg.resize.710x399-1-.jpg Oscarbots20and20Donuts.jpg.resize.710x399-1-.jpg Tumblr inline nqeyl3k87y1rv5alo 1280.jpg ZW0308A007S0055dfbd734e6283.85706457 1280-1-.jpg movies.jpg|Oscarbots at the movies Category:Episodes Category:A-Plots Category:Robots Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episodes